Switched Love
by KanonNakagawa4Ever
Summary: xX-For LLB's and GSG's Body Switching Contest-Xx Toon Link and Nana weren't friendly with each other at all. In fact, they were 'enemies' to each other. However, when both of them switch bodies, they'll soon find out how hard it is to be each other. xXCOMPLETEDXx
1. We're In Trouble Now!

"You jerk!" Toon Link's voice yelled at Nana, whom he was currently in a fight with.

"No, _YOU_ jerk!" the pink Ice Climber yelled back.

The two wrestled at each other, throwing punches and kicks. In fact, they even started throwing things onto each other. The cartoon version of Link grabbed a thin book from a nearby shelf and threw it at Nana, only to miss.

"HA!" Nana claimed her victory, throwing her mallet which she placed on a table at Toon Link's head. Successfully hit her target, too.

"OW!" Toon Link groaned, covering the new bruise on his head. "You'll pay for that, Climber!"

"YOU'LL pay for that BOOK, Toony!" the female climber yelled back, pointing to the now-torn book that Toon Link threw. Though both of them hated each other, they still had secret feelings for each other along with 'nicknames' like 'Honey', 'Darling', or something like that. The nickname for Toon Link was 'Toony', while no one had nicknames for Nana. They call her 'Climber' for 'nicknames'.

"STOP!" both Princess Zelda and Popo Climber yelled as they broke the door down, stepping into the two enemies' ways.

"Hey! We were still fighting!" both Toon Link and Nana complained.

"Now, now, didn't we all agreed that both of you will become friends?" the princess of Hyrule asked, raising her eyebrow.

"… We did?" the female Ice Climber asked.

"Yah, I have it recorded here." Popo said, taking out a mobile phone (doesn't matter whose phone is it). He pressed on one recording, and it consisted of a scene where the two promised not to fight each other.

"Um, we were just… playing! Yeah, playing together is, um, just getting along, right?" Toon Link said, hugging Nana and vice versa.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work this time." Nana's brother Popo Climber said, making a _tsk-tsk-tsk_ noise. Zelda then proceeded to grab the two's arms and dragged them towards Master Hand's office while both dragged kids screamed with all their might and tried to break free. In fact, they managed to break free, only to be caught and dragged by Zelda again… from the legs. Their useless efforts to grab the ground were immediately destroyed when they were pushed into Master Hand's office.

"Master Hand, we brought them here. They were fighting again." Popo informed. Master Hand, being a right hand, turned around from his chair.

"Thank you, Popo and Zelda." Master Hand calmly said. Then he turned to face both Toon Link and Nana. "Now... Both of you should know better than tha-" Master Hand was rudely interrupted when Toon Link and Nana both ran out of the room in a speed that would be faster than Sonic's speed.

"NEW RECORD!" a Primid shouted, suddenly running into Master Hand's office... only to be crushed by Master Hand. Said right hand sighed, shook his head, and sat down again. Even Zelda and Popo sighed.

"We're sorry, Master Hand. We'll try to get them back here." The blue climber apologized.

"We will try as much as we can to stop them from fighting each other." The Hyrule princess apologized.

"Nah, let those two be. They'll change soon enough." The God of Creation said, already bored of dealing with the two rascals.

* * *

"A-Are they chasing u-us?" Toon Link asked Nana, both currently running out of the Smash Mansion.

The pink Ice Climber stopped running and looked back, along with Toon Link. "... Nope. We're safe now." She replied.

"Phew! Safe at last..." the cartoon kid blew a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, rain started pouring out of the clouds. _Ugh, rain..._ both of them thought.

They were still scared of Master Hand punishing them, or even Zelda and Popo giving those long lectures. Sitting on a wooden log together, under a tree there was an awkward silence as the log had only little space, thus the two having to sit close to each other. On each other's faces were faint blushes, a bit hard to notice.

_... W-What should I do..._ both thought to themselves, thinking how to handle the situation. Both of them didn't realize their own hands inching closer very slowly to each other's, somehow. As lighting and thunder started arriving from the rain that was getting more intense, a lighting sound made the two jumped up suddenly causing their hands to stop moving towards each other's.

"L-Lightning?" Toon Link asked himself.

"... W-Wait a second... I think Zelda used to teach me something about what not to do when lighting occurs..." Nana told him. Toon Link started to become worried. "I just... I just can't remember it..."

"What is it? R-Remember!" the cartoon version of Link begged, getting scared now.

As her eyes widened, remembering the whole situation, lighting came down again at the tree, shocking the two to unconsciousness. All the two could hear, was the words that Nana spoke from what she had remembered.

"_... During a storm... don't sit under... a tree..."_

* * *

**Wow. Wonder what happens to Nana and Toon Link though.**


	2. We're Switched Now!

**Replies to Reviews**

**Green Swordsgirl: **LOL, you and your immature comments.

* * *

"Ugh... W-What happened?" Nana asked herself. As she sat up, she found herself not outside on the wet ground, charred, not in heaven sitting on light-yellow clouds, but in the hospital room in the Smash Mansion.

"You're awake!" Zelda exclaimed, giving her a hug. Popo just smiled.

"Ngh, Zelda please stop! I'm still not feeling good." the injured female complained, making Zelda release her from the oh-so tight hug.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry Toon Link. Here, I'll leave now so do rest yourself." Zelda apologized and left with Popo. On the way, Popo told her, "Tell Nana this for me, 'please get well!'". And with that, he left.

Nana just blinked. "Geez, people these days- Wait a second..." she told herself. She quickly grabbed a mirror that was on a nearby desk and took a good look at herself. _No... NO!_ she told herself. In the mirror that she saw was not the cute little girl that wore a pink parka. Not the girl that resembled a female version of Popo. Instead she saw the face of Toon Link, her enemy slash crush.

"NOOO!" she screamed to herself quietly enough to that no one hears anything. In fact, even her voice belonged to Toon Link now.

"Stop screaming... You just woke me up." Toon Link, in Nana's body, yawned. Great, things will probably be a lot harder for her to explain now. He looked and Nana. "Hey me." He casually greeted.

Nana was tapping her feet. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ she said, making a countdown. The moment she though zero, Toon Link travelled in super speed faster than Sonic to look at Nana.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" he screamed in Nana's voice. Then he closed his mouth. "... Hello? Hello? One, two, three. Is this voice working? No." he told himself. And he screamed.

"CALM DOWN!" Nana yelled at him.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" the now-Toon-Link pink climber demanded.

"Can't. We're stuck." The now-Nana cartoon hero informed. Toon Link's eyes widened.

* * *

"Alright.. so what do you both troublemakers want?" Master Hand asked the two kids, now standing in the right hand's office with an angry look.

"SWITCH US BACK!" they both screamed at the same time.

"...Excuse me, what?" the hand asked.

"Switch our bodies back to normal! We've switched bodies!" the two repeated.

"... What kind of a sick joke is this?" Master Hand asked himself.

"Hmm... Oh yeah! You have a black dot in your insides!" Toon Link, being in Nana's body revealed. Since he actually sneaked into Master Hand's glove during the nighttime once, Master Hand knew that only Toon Link knew. And since Nana blurted it out, it either means that Toon Link told Nana, or they were telling the truth.

But switching bodies was a bit too extreme, wasn't it?

"TOON LINK! HOW DARE YOU SPREAD THE RUMOR TO AN INNOCENT CHILD!" the right hand roared.

"I didn't! Because I AM TOON LINK!" Toon Link yelled again.

"Yeah, he's right! We did switch bodies, and we want to go back to our normal selves!" Nana added.

"... Fine. I believe you guys." Master Hand said, annoyed and angered. The two kids were about to cheer, when Master Hand added, "However, I will only switch you guys back if you both get along together."

Toon Link's and Nana's eyes widened in each body, screaming a loud 'WHAT!' in the office. The two looked at each other's face, and back at Master Hand. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" both of them asked, expecting a 'Yes' even though they knew Master Hand would say 'No', being the serious being he is.

"No." Master Hand replied. Then he pressed on the button that lets you speak through the announcement speakers, and yelled. "Mewtwo, Lucario, get here immediately."

In the blink of an eye, Mewtwo and Lucario appeared using teleportation. But all Toon Link and Nana saw were two humans.

"... Are these new Smashers?" they asked.

"No, these are Mewtwo and Lucario in their human forms." Master Hand answered. He had given them human forms, because whenever someone wasn't in a human form, others would laugh or something and the victim would always complain... besides Mewtwo, Lucario, Meta Knight, Mr. G&W, ROB, and sane people.

_**A/N: Since I prefer seeing Lucario as a female, I'm using Lucario as a female in this fic. No offense, Male-Lucario fans.**_

"What is it you want, Master Hand?" Lucario, in her female human form asked.

"I want you both to make sure nothing goes horrible wrong between these two kids. Apparently, they've switched bodies." The right sane hand explained. Many people would think he's joking, but Mewtwo and Lucario were serious people, and they know how much of a problem it is when people switch bodies. And furthermore, they knew even much more how much trouble Toon Link and Nana could cause.

"We're on it, Master Hand." Mewtwo replied. They walked out, with the two kids following them nervously. Now they won't be able to fight, but at least they would be able to mess with each other's bodies... right?

* * *

**Wow, I think I like Lucario as a female too much. I'm starting to think Lucario as a male isn't that good of an idea anymore.**


	3. We're Together Now!

"Ugh, now I have your chest-thingies." Toon Link groaned as he swiped away his new chest-parts for the umpteenth time, only for it to come back to him. He really hated it when he feels something against his chest, not counting his clothes.

"Ooh, now I have your hat!" Nana exclaimed, searching randomly through her new hat.

"Hey! Don't waste your time. There's nothing in there." the cartoon kid, now in Nana's body, advised. To Nana's disappointment, he was right.

"Why? I saw Link pulling many things out of _his_ hat." The Ice Climber told him.

"Well, I'm not _exactly_ him, you know..." Toon Link replied, starting to drop the conversation, since it's already pretty obvious that he isn't exactly Link.

"... Okay, I get the point." Nana said, getting the advice.

"I see both of you are enjoying yourselves there." Mewtwo said. His hands went back and scratched his back.

"Define '_enjoying'_, Mewtwo." The Ice Climber groaned.

"Both of you should learn to start behaving better." Lucario told the two, not looking behind her at all.

"Right, I don't think us arguing is as bad as the both of you getting all mushy-mushy in private, if you know what I mean." Toon Link countered, Nana giggling. Mushy-mushy was one of the two's secret code word when they were not fighting; it's a romantic term. And they always spot Mewtwo and Lucario as human forms being 'mushy-mushy'. Somehow, no one else ever spotted them. Either these two liked to blackmail them with their privacy, or it was just a whole coincidence.

"S-Shut up!" Lucario yelled furiously, embarrassed. Even Mewtwo was covering his face with shame.

The two quickly left before Mewtwo and Lucario could actually try to kill them, for safety.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Lucario roared. She quickly turned into her jackal form, along with Mewtwo who turned into cat, and the two tried using their aura powers to sense Toon Link's and Nana's auras.

* * *

"You and your big mouth! Now our own 'babysitters' are trying to kill us!" the pink Ice Climber lectured.

"Hey! How would I know it was going to embarrass them?" Toon Link asked sarcastically. Nana just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

As time passed by, they parted ways making sure to avoid Lucario and Mewtwo. Toon Link, now in Nana's body, had hard time acting like Nana to make sure Popo and other didn't think that she was turning different.

Nana, on the other hand, had hard time training against Link in the swordsman ship. She got detention-like punishment by Link to stay back and train with him until she got better. _Curse Toon Link being a swordsman_, she though.

Both were annoyed the whole day, and did not have any fun at all, of course. At nighttime, the two had decided to go sleep in the basement, so that no one would ask them 'What happened to you' or 'What happened' or something of that sort. And they just noticed that BOTH of them were going to the basement.

So Nana and Toon Link is now in the basement. Together.

"When are we going to turn back into our normal selves?" Toon Link asked. Nana just flicked her pointy hat.

"Master Hand said that we have to 'get along' with each other." She replied, putting some energy at 'get along'.

"Ugh... Stupid Master Hand..." Toon Link muttered, taking out a sandwich. He bit into it, and the taste was deliciously delicious... But there was something odd about it. Something doesn't taste quite right... But oh well, he decided to ignore it.

As he continued his delicious moment, he noticed Nana staring at him.

"... What?" he asked.

"N-Nothing..." was her reply, right before her stomach growled. The innocent kid in the Ice Climber's body looked at the sandwich, before looking at Nana again. Another look to the sandwich, and he sighed.

"Here, take it..." he said, giving the sandwich to Nana.

"T-Thanks..." Nana thanked, and gladly and shyly took the sandwich, taking a bite from it.

The taste was amazing, besides the fact that something seems quite out of taste.

As they looked at the moon (Yes, there is a window), their hearts start giving an emotion they held secret to each other; Love.

Stares at each other were left uncaught, and some were left to be caught. Blushes could be made from these moments with each other, and feelings were developing to a new level.

"... Toony?" Nana started.

"... What is it?" Toon Link asked, surprisingly with manners.

As Nana fidgeted with her fingers, a faint blush appeared on her face. "While we were... fighting, all these days, what did you... think of me?" she managed to ask, looking to Toon Link's direction.

"I- uh... Well, I kinda... l-like you, as a friend... maybe..." he replied shyly, staggering most of the time.

"... I... I l-lov..." she muttered a bit, leaning sideways closer to Toon Link. As Toon Link's heart grew warmer and warmer, their love was spreading to each other. "I love you!" Nana spurted out, her head hanging down.

"N-Nana..." he whispered. His hands grabbed the shoulders of Nana, causing her to look at his face. "I... I love you too..." Toon Link replied with a faint blush.

As the two had silence for a while, they looked at each other's face into each other's eyes, filled with only love and affection.

As the two embraced each other into a long passionate kiss, the moon glowed slightly brighter. Their very first kiss lasted longer than expected, none wanting to part now. Each hugged one another tighter, wanting to be as close as possible or even glued to each other.

As the two parted their own lips, their faces were very red and faint. Breathing in heavily for air, the two looked at each other's face, filled with love.

"... I love you." Both muttered to each other, before embracing each one to another long passionate kiss, being the cutest couple of the mansion.

* * *

Outside, Lucario and Mewtwo were in their human forms, watching and listening to the whole thing with their aura powers.

"There, it's done. They've finally become friends... or lovers, in this case." Mewtwo informed. Lucario just giggled. "Say, was it really a good idea to put Love Potion drops into their food?" he asked.

"It was, but pointless. I already know they like each other in the first place." Lucario replied, touching her orange-brown hair in her human form. "Besides, if we don't even put the Love Potion drops, then they would still be fighting." She added.

"... Riiight." Mewtwo said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on here, you." Lucario giggled, leaning her body over to Mewtwo for some private moments.

* * *

"... What happened to the both of you?" Master Hand asked.

"Well, we got along now! Isn't that what you wanted?" Toon Link asked, holding Nana's hand. She giggled.

"Erm, yeah... sure." Master Hand replied, unsure. He snapped his fingers, and both kids switched back to their normal bodies.

"Thank you, Master Hand!" Nana thanked, and the two ran out of the room, their hands still connected.

"... Heh, friendship. Kids these days..." the hand muttered.

* * *

**Aww, isn't child's love just cute?**


End file.
